The Broken Hearts Club (Continuation)
by The Ebony Tiger
Summary: Continued from City Girl Dreamer's story. Arthur, Lovino and Matthew having lost their boyfriends and suspended from school, their lives are turned around as they face hardships. The Bad Touch Trio on the other hand are trying to get their boyfriends back, even after enduring their ex's revenge. Multiple pairings.
1. IMPORTANT INTRO

**First of all, if you haven't read City Girl Dreamer's story of "The Broken Hearts Club" I highly advice you to read it first before continuing to this story. This is only the continuation, which the original writer has gladly allowed me to continue. :)**

**I will have to apologize in advance if the story isn't how City Girl Dreamer writes and if my grammar is crap. I have to admit English is not my first language and this is my first fanfic. I will gladly accept reviews and criticism but please just don't hate me if I don't reach your expectations. I promise I'll try my very best to reach it, just don't be harsh okay? :D**

**So regarding the story,**

**I start from where she stops, which is Chapter 20. Please read the first chapter to see which parts I have changed. Thanks :)**

**Here's the link of the original story: s/6925348/1/The-Broken-Hearts-Club**

**For those who have read it, I hope you will enjoy the story! Thank you for giving me a chance!**


	2. 20 How Things Fall Apart

**This is from Chapter 20 of the original story. Read it just to have some recap. :) There are some parts that have been edited too.**

Disclaimer: This chapter belongs to City Girl Dreamer and the characters don't belong to me, sadly.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?"

Matthew rolled his eyes as he closed the door behind him. "Hello to you too," he muttered as he slung his duffel bad onto the floor beside him. Alfred was stood in the middle of the room, hands on hips and a stern expression on his face. The American had stayed up for the majority of the night, waiting for Matthew to return from hockey practice. He still had a bone to chew with his brother, as he still hadn't forgiven him for the argument they had.

"Seriously," Alfred stated, "where have you been? I was waiting for you to come back."

Matthew frowned "I did tell you not to wait up didn't I?" he said, knowing full well that he had told his brother to not wait up.

"Actually," Alfred said, his glare deepening slightly, "you told _Kiku_ not to wait up. You never said anything to me."

Glancing over to him, Matthew blinked blankly and shook his head. "I said it to you both. It was a general comment that applied to both of you. You were just too dense to realize that. You probably weren't listening to me either," he muttered, attempting to walk past Alfred so he could enter the kitchen. However a strong hand latched onto his wrist and held him back.

"I always listen to you dude," Alfred said, his blue eyes honest as he narrowed them. "And right now, I want to listen to you telling me where you went last night."

Matthew glared down at the hand that prevented him from escaping Alfred's persistent questioning. He knew how much Alfred disliked Ivan and knew that if he were to tell his brother where he was last night, truthfully, then he was pretty sure that Alfred would try and bleach the 'communism' out of him. Or some stupid shit like that, plus Alfred is starting to irk him, since when was he so interested what Matthew does?

The Canadian snatched his hand back and frowned up at Alfred. "I went to hockey practice obviously," annoyance glinting in his violet eyes. Alfred scoffed.

"Hockey practice doesn't last twelve hours," he said icily. "I'm pretty sure it doesn't even last _one_ hour. So, where did you go?" he said through clenched teeth.

Matthew quirked a brow. The tone Alfred had used was a tone that he hadn't heard in a very long time. In fact, the last time he heard that tone was about eight years ago, when their parents got divorced. There were a couple of close calls where Ivan was concerned, but this was honestly the first time that such a cold tone had come from his brother's mouth.

And it was directed at him

It almost disturbed him. Almost

"I was with… a friend last night," Matthew half admitted, his brother's abrupt change in behavior causing him to talk when he really didn't want to.

Alfred blinked and snorted. "A friend? I thought you got rid of them when you were suspended?" he said, making it increasing difficult for Matthew to resist the urge to smack him upside the head.

"I am capable of having more than _two_ friends Alfred," Matthew said coolly. "Unlike some people, I don't need a lot of people paying attention to me in order to feel good about myself." Alfred narrowed his eyes at the passive insult.

"Are you implying that I'm some kind of attention-seeker?" he asked, and swiftly cut across Matthew when he saw his brother open his mouth. "Because I'm not. It's not my fault that I'm popular whereas you end up being known as that ghost kid who no one remembers."

"Having over five hundred friends on Facebook does not make you popular," Matthew retorted, his violet eyes glazing over and darkening as his annoyance grew. "Especially when you don't even know four hundred and ninety-one of them!"

Alfred clenched his fists, lips curling back into a snarl. "Having just five friends doesn't make you popular either," he stated coldly. "Especially when two of those friends include your own brother and his boyfriend."

"Who said I even _wanted _to be popular? Being popular is… it's stupid," Matthew scoffed, shaking his head to emphasis his point. Why were they even arguing about this? What was the purpose of this stupid argument? Matthew sighed and decided that he really shouldn't question the things that arose between he and his brother anymore.

Alfred froze slightly at his words, a small frown appearing between his brows.

"It's not stupid," he muttered sullenly. "It's nice, you know, having a lot of buddies you can rely on. I get worried about you 'cause you don't have that many people. You just have two guys that you've alienated your ex-boyfriend, Kiku and me."

Matthew narrowed his eyes. "What's your point?" he asked, watching Alfred shifted uncomfortably.

"Dude, you don't tell me shit. Seriously, you just bottle all you problems up and never tell me anything. So I figured that you were probably unloading your shit to your friends and it made me feel kinda better. Like, at least you were telling someone about your issues. Even if that someone ain't me," Alfred admitted, keeping his eyes averted as he stuffed his hands deep into his pockets. "And now you 've gone and alienated everyone around and it… _worries_ me."

Alfred's face looked pained as he forced the words out. He really wasn't the kind of guy to talk about 'thought' and 'feelings'. Matthew blinked and frowned; just because Alfred was emotionally stunted really didn't give him the right to scold him like Matthew was some naughty five year old.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Why didn't you just _say_ that in the first place?" Matthew asked, shaking his head in exasperation. "Instead of insulting me and calling me out on my poor social status!"

"Because I don't know how to talk to you bro!" Alfred snapped back, finally looking Matthew in the eye. "The past few weeks… we've never spoken that much before then!"

"Oh, and I wonder whose fault that is," Matthew retorted, folding his arms. Absentmindedly, he wondered if Kiku was in and if the boy could hear them arguing. He would have to make it up to him somehow, if he could…

"Hey! Don't go pinning all this shit on me!"

… maybe sewing Alfred's mouth shut would do the job? Kiku always appreciated peaceful and quiet moments when he managed to get them…

"Dude! You're at fault just as much as I am! It's not like you've ever gone outta your way to talk to me either!"

… or he could buy Kiku a Taser-gun or even a squirt gun if the first option seemed too violent. Maybe Kiku could use it to train Alfred to understand that sometimes his mouth really needed to keep closed sometimes…

"Oi! Are you listening to me?"

Matthew blinked.

"What?" he uttered intelligently. Alfred sighed and shook his head.

"Fuck it, it doesn't even matter anymore," he said, waving the issue away airily. Matthew narrowed his eyes; he knew that it did matter and that Alfred would probably bring it up at a later date, because stuff like this just ate away at him. His brother tried too hard at making people happy and just doesn't understand that sometimes, he makes other people unhappy in the process.

Matthew kept his mouth shut and decided to just let it go. He watched as Alfred rolled his shoulders back and chewed his lip, his brows furrowed in minor concentration.

"So you gonna tell me who this 'mystery friend' of yours is then?" he asked lightly, cocking his head as he tried hard to repress the frustration from his voice. Matthew smirked and wondered if telling Alfred the truth and seeing his facial reaction would be worth the inevitable lecture afterwards.

"Oh, no one important," Matthew said airily. "Just, you know, Ivan Braginsky."

….

….

_Yes, _Matthew decided, _it was totally worth it. _He finally discovered the way in which he could break his brother.

Alfred was just staring at him, eyes wide and full of shock, with his mouth gaping open. Matthew blinked and waved a hand in front of his brother's face. No reaction was gained. The Canadian swallowed hard. He seriously hoped that he hadn't permanently broken his brother. Kiku would be pissed. Arthur would kill him.

Although… his life would be a lot quieter and more peaceful.

_Ah, no! Can't think like that,_ Matthew thought, shaking his head as he abruptly flicked his brother on the forehead. His thoughts always seemed to be violent for a couple of days after playing hockey. He would have thought all of his aggression would have disappeared whilst playing the game.

Apparently not.

"Uh, Alfred? Hey…Alfred?" the Canadian piped up, tapping his brother's shoulder sharply. " Oh… have I really broken you?"

"Not yet." Alfred's voice sounded strained and Matthew gave a wry smile when he heard it.

"Alright then, now that I know you're still alive," he said cheerily, with a large fake grin, "I'm going to go and see what Kiku is making for lunch later. I know I just had breakfast, but I'm starving. "

Matthew gave Alfred a small wave, an action that barely registered in Alfred's mind, before turning away towards the kitchen. He managed to get halfway there before Alfred came crashing back down to reality. A hand tightly gripped his left shoulder, and Matthew found himself spinning around and facing his brother once more.

The look on his face told Matthew that some shit was about to get flipped.

"Ivan Braginsky?" Alfred asked, his tone oddly calm for the look of distress on his face.

Matthew nodded silently.

"Ivan fucking Braginsky?" Alfred repeated, his voice getting louder and his question came out like a demand.

"Uh… yeah," Matthew supplied. Alfred's eye twitched and the Canadian braced himself for the storm that was about to hit.

"Ivan Braginsky? The Russian. The douche. The guy I used to date. The guy whose sister put me in the hospital. The little fucker who has tried to simultaneously kill me _and_ kiss me at the same time. The number one prick of the world who ought to fuck off back to Commie-land before he ends up actually killing someone. The bro who really ain't a bro. That bastard who-"

"I made cry once? Yes, yes it is. Because there is only one Ivan Braginsky and there will ever be one Ivan Braginsky in this entire world," Matthew cut across Alfred's rant before his brother started to get imaginative.

"Yeah! Thank fucking god for small mercies," Alfred snarled. "Why the hell would you hang out with him? And please tell me you at least made him cry again; I think I could handle this situation a little better if you did dude." Matthew wondered if Alfred was even aware how stupid he sounded sometimes.

"No, I didn't make him cry. Actually, I spent the night and then breakfast with his sisters. It was fun. I had fun," he stated, his tone indicating that this conversation better end soon, otherwise his hockey stick was coming out and it was going to be intimately acquainted with Alfred's mouth if he didn't shut up.

"How can you have fun with _Ivan Braginsky?_ His sisters are fucking insane! Did you miss the bit where Natalia stabbed me?" Alfred asked incredulously. "Do you even care about that?"

Matthew sighed. "She apologized didn't she? And Ivan's sisters are not insane," he paused and thought about Natalia for a second. "Well, Katyusha isn't insane anyway. And what have I said about saying nasty things about her anyway? Katyusha is a lovely girl, so be nice."

Alfred narrowed his eyes at his brother. "Oh sure, Katyusha is alright, but the other two! Fucking mental, I'm telling you!" he spat heatedly. "And you used to agree with me. Or did they just all out brainwash you?"

Matthew's eye twitched.

"They did, didn't they? Fucking brainwashed you with their Russian propaganda and now they've turned you against your own brother!"

Matthew scowled. "Kiku," he called out loudly, "come help me. Alfred's on his period."

His brother blinked and then snarled slightly, his expression faltering when he heard the soft footsteps of his boyfriend coming up from behind him. Alfred clenched his fists and reigned in the anger that he felt towards his brother, not wanting Kiku to have another reason to act funny around him.

The Japanese boy quietly approached them, his eyes flickering from one brother to the next with a slightly frown on his lips.

"What are you talking about?" Kiku asked, furrowing his brows. "Alfred doesn't have the necessary organs for him to be menstru-"

"That's not important!" Alfred interrupted quickly, and to Matthew's delight, he blushed lightly from embarrassment. "What is important is that Matthew has betrayed his family!"

Kiku blinked and turned to Matthew. The Canadian just slapped a palm to his face and sighed. "Cut out the dramatics Alfred, it's just embarrassing for everyone who's present," he snipped and Alfred stuck his tongue out at him.

"And, ah, how have you 'betrayed' your family?" Kiku asked, a small frown pulling his lips as he tilted his head in confusion.

"By making friends. Because I can't have friends. Because I'm not _allowed_ to make friends. Because Alfred's decreed it as such," Matthew bit out between clenched teeth, fisting his hands tightly. Alfred spluttered and shook his head quickly.

"That's not what I meant! Make friends, go ahead, be friends with whoever you want! You just can't be friends with _him_!" he insisted passionately. Kiku sighed.

"Who is this 'him'?" he asked Matthew.

"Ivan Braginsky," the Canadian replied lightly.

"Ah," Kiku commented knowingly.

Alfred watched them converse with growing frustration. Why didn't they understand where he was coming from?

"Dudes! Ivan Braginsky is not just some guy you can make friends with!" he cut between them with his words, eyes narrowing and flashing with anger. "He's not someone you should make friends with!"

Matthew scoffed. "Says the guy who dated him," he muttered darkly.

"Yeah, and look how well it turned out!" Alfred snorted, folding his arms and looking down on his brother. "Look, it's great that you are making friends bro', really it is. But making friends with Ivan Braginsky is just something that I can't allow! He's fucking insane and he's gonna hurt you!"

"May I remind you that _I _made _him_ cry? I can take care of myself! I have been doing so for the past few years," Matthew stated, his voice rising in volume as his throat began to age from such usage.

Alfred blinked at his brother and then turned to face Kiku with a beseeching expression on his face. " Kiku, please make him see sense," he said. "Please tell me that you get where I'm coming from."

Kiku flustered slightly under such pressure and glanced away from Alfred's bright blue stare. "A-Ah, this might be a conversation that really shouldn't include me. B-But, let me just say that Matthew is old enough to make his own decisions."

Alfred's face fell.

Matthew grinned triumphantly. "Thank you Kiku!" he exclaimed.

"But Ivan is-" Alfred started

"My friend," Matthew finished, interrupting him swiftly.

"Yeah, but Ivan's-" the American tried again.

"Matthew's friend, Alfred," Kiku stated. Matthew couldn't help but note that Kiku was finally using his forename and stifled the small smile that threatened to form.

"Fine!" Alfred snapped in frustration. "Be friend with the Russian bastard, see if I care! But don't come crying to me when he breaks your hand, or worse. Your very soul! But you can come running to me if you wish to hear a dozen 'I told you soul, got it?"

"I don't think it'll ever come to that," Matthew remarked dryly. "Even if it did, you would be the last person I would go 'crying' or 'running' to. So no need to worry, alright?"

Alfred huffed and blew out a strand of hair out his face with frustration. "It's my job as your big brother to worry dude."

Matthew stifled a snort. Some _big brother you are…you forget about me half the time._ "Well, I'm sorry to say that you've just been fired. New management just declare me as being fully capable of taking care of myself," he said. Alfred wrinkled his nose.

"Hanging around with Arthur and Lovino has made you…snarky. It's not good, bro," I already have a snarkmeister for a best friend; don't need one for a brother as well."

"Yeah. As if you're actually _talking_ to your 'best friend'," Matthew stated, completing the dig at Alfred with air quotations.

"Whatever," Alfred muttered, turning to walk off with a frown. Kiku glanced over to him quickly and reached over to grasp the back of Alfred's shirt with a hand. The American jerked back slightly, turning around to quirk a brow at his boyfriend's actions.

"What?" he asked, watching as Kiku bit his lip worriedly.

"Alfred, I actually want to talk to you," the Japanese boy said, hesitantly reaching Alfred's eyes, "about Arthur?"

Matthew felt the atmosphere drop a couple of degrees as Alfred frowned, his eyes glazing over with confusion and frustration.

"Why do we need to talk about him?" Alfred asked. "We've already talked about him. That talk is over, dead, done for. That talk isn't even necessary anymore 'cause it'd been all talked out. That talk isn't even a talk-"

"Alfred," Matthew sighed. "Shut up and let your boyfriend speak for once."

"Alfred opened his mouth to retort, but snapped it shut after glancing over to Kiku. His boyfriend's eyes were clouded over with slight hurt and determination and Alfred knew that it would be hard to get out of the situation unscathed.

"Thank you Matthew," Kiku murmured, keeping his eyes locked onto Alfred's. The American sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Listen, we really don't need to talk about him," Alfred insisted, but Kiku held up a hand to silence him.

"Yes we do, or rather…_you_ need to talk _to _him," he stated, his lips firmly in a frown as he furrowed his brows. "I have been meaning to talk to you about this for quite a while, but I just haven't found the correct time."

"I need to talk to him? Are you serious?" Alfred questioned, his brows almost disappearing under his messy fringe. "I made you a promise and I'm keeping that damn promise! Besides… I will talk to him. Eventually."

His tone was getting darker and Matthew could almost taste the sulk within it. He sighed and shook his head. "You also made Arthur a promise. A 'best friend forever' promise, remember that?" he asked lightly, earning a dark glare from his brother.

"Yeah and I will keep it too it too! Just… I gotta do this Kiku! I hate it when you are upset with me and I just… I just want to fix it!" Alfred urged, turning begging blue eyes to his Japanese boyfriend.

"It's already fixed," Kiku stated. "I have forgiven you; you no longer need to ignore Arthur any longer."

_Hmm…he's using Arthur's first name as well. Guess he's starting to lighten up._ Matthew noted. The Canadian sighed and decided to keep quiet whilst his brother's boyfriend and his brother argued. Or rather, whilst his brother argued and his brother's boyfriend tried to keep the peace.

_I feel like I shouldn't be here. This is about Kiku and Alfred, not Kiku, Alfred and Matthew._ The Canadian realized and eyed his bag containing his skates and hockey stick. _Should I? But I'm hungry._

"It's not fixed!" Alfred retorted. "I can still see you flinch whenever I talk about the dude! Not cool."

Kiku sighed. "I am being honest. Please, just talk to Arthur."

_Yeah, like Alfred's gonna listen. Alfred never listens. He's just like Gilbert. The both of them are just so alike; they think that they can barge into anyone's lies and stubbornly stay there until they get bored and then waltz straight out without any regards to that person's feelings. I hate it._

"I will. I promise, I will. I just can't right now! I need to make sure that things are alright with you first," Alfred insisted.

"But things are fine between us. Or, at the very least, I think things are fine between us. Is there something wrong that you wish to bring up?" Kiku questioned, tilting his head as he regarded the American before him.

"No! There's nothing wrong at all going on!" Alfred cried out, making Matthew flinched with his excessive volume.

"Good," Kiku beamed, "then you can talk to Arthur."

"I can't!" The volume increased and Matthew resisted the urge to slam his hands over his ears, whilst simultaneously kicking his brother in the balls to shut him the hell up. _I need to stop hanging around guys like Alfred and Gilbert; it's not good for my health…_

"You can and you should. You are probably hurting Arthur's feelings," Kiku commented.

"Arthur is totally fine, you told him about it didn't you? He should understand the situation!" Alfred stated. "Besides, I will totally make it up to Arthur after everything is over and done with."

Kiku furrowed his brows. "But there's nothing that needs to be 'over and done with'. Everything to do with our relationship is fine. The only relationship that needs repairing is the one between you and Arthur. Yes I've told him and even if he accepted it, he was hurt. Please Alfred, I don't like seeing my friends hurt."

"Neither do I, but I hate seeing you hurt even more!" Alfred said, before spotting his brother's reaction. "And don't you roll your eyes at me! You're just jealous 'cause I still have a relationship, whereas you just keep fucking up all of yours!"

_That's it. I'm out._ Matthew narrowed his eyes and grabbed his bag and hockey stick. "I'm going to go train again, the competition is next month. This conversation is between you both and I will not take part in it." Matthew bit out, walking towards the door.

The Canadian stopped at the front door and said with his back turned. "Looks like you'll be heading down the same road if you don't keep your mouth shut Alfred." And swiftly closed the door behind him.

XxXxXxXxXx

Arthur waited until all of his brothers had gone to bed.

He had stayed in his room for the entire day, only coming out when his brothers left the house and going back in when they returned. Cade had knocked on his door five times throughout the whole day, begging Arthur to come out and eat something… eventually he gave up, telling Arthur that if he needed anything then he only had to ask. It took all of Arthur's restraint to ignore Cade's pleading and to remain in his room.

When evening came, Arthur waited until everyone had retired to their rooms. Cade had knocked on his door one last time, before he gave up and whispered an apology to Arthur. What he was apologizing for, Arthur didn't know and decided he didn't_ want _to know, as the guilt inside of him already ached and tasted bitter.

He managed to stuff everything he brought with him in the two tiny suitcases that he had brought, finally cursing the fact that he decided to forgo clothing and cursing twice as much for not leaving any clothes behind when he 'disowned' himself.

Carefully, Arthur slipped out of his room, making sure not to make any sudden and loud noises that could possibly wake his brothers and reduce his little 'escaping' attempt as completely disastrous.

The young Brit swallowed hard as he maneuvered the two cases towards the stairs. He knew which ones creaked; which one ones would give away his late night getaway. Slowly, Arthur lifted his baggage, thankful that his stuff was as light as it could get and made his way down. He narrowed his eyes in concentration. _Skip stair seven, miss stair four, dodge stair two and jump stair one._

Managing to stifle the triumphant smirk that threatened to form, Arthur made towards his front door. A small frown formed between his brows when he heard the rain and the thunder that came from outside. _A storm? Really? Tonight of all nights? How bloody brilliant._ Arthur chose to ignore how the storm oddly suited his situation and his feelings at hand, and wondered how quick a taxi would take to get to his house and drop him off at the small Premier Inn about five miles away.

_Bollocks_.

He really should have planned this all out more.

Swallowing down his nerved, Arthur lifted up his suitcases and started towards the door. He would have to ring the taxi from outside, just in case he accidentally woke his brothers up with his voice. Quickly, so as to not waste any more time, Arthur made his way towards the front door.

He was so close to freedom. So close to getting away from the brothers who hated him, who lied to him and hurt him.

His fingers brushed against the front-door key that lay innocently on a table next to the door. Arthur stroked the rusted metal and felt his heart pound from within his chest. He lifted it up, feeling the coldness and the grittiness of the key to be almost soothing as he inserted it into the hole.

So close.

_Turn the key,_

He was so close

_Click._

So, so close.

_Now open!_

He wasn't just close enough.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Arthur felt his heart pound furiously in his chest as he jumped, dropping the key immediately. He took a deep breath and turned, almost quivering from fear as the person who owned the voice came into his line of sight. He guessed it was a blessing that it wasn't Cade who had caught him trying to leave. His older brother would have been devastated if he had been the one to discover Arthur trying to sneak out. The Brit knew that if it had been Cade, then he would have been guilt-tripped into staying with them for the rest of the two weeks.

Arthur figured he should also count himself lucky that it wasn't Andrew who had caught him.

He didn't even want to think about the scenario that could have occurred if _Andrew_ had been the one discover him running away.

"I asked you a fucking question, now answer it!"

Arthur glanced up at the vicious tone of his brother's voice. Lingering by the bottom of the stairs, twirling an unlit cigarette around his fingers, was Seamus. The odd flash of lightning illuminated those toxic-green eyes. Arthur licked his lips and steeled his nerves.

"I'm leaving," he stated, the words came out shaky and uncertain.

Another flash of lightning followed by a crackle of thunder.

His brother's eyes were practically _glowing_ by now.

"Leaving?" Seamus repeated coldly, inclining his head slightly. "You're… leaving? Again?"

Arthur gulped. "Y-Yes, I am. Again."

The atmosphere grew thick and icy, causing Arthur's throat to close up. The tension was killing him and the air of fury that Seamus almost radiated, made him want to run away and never look back. Fuck, it almost made him want to run away and straight into Cade's warm arms.

"You know," Seamus stated suddenly, cutting through the atmosphere with his Sharp words. "I could have sworn that you said something similar a few years ago. Something about 'never, ever coming back' because you fucking hate it here'. Right?"

Arthur opened his mouth to speak, but Seamus glared at him suddenly, causing his mouth to close with a clack.

Not that Seamus needed to glare at him, for Arthur couldn't even find any words to speak.

He didn't know what to say.

He didn't know whether he should say anything.

Seamus carried on regardless.

"Then you left. You left and we honestly thought you'd never come back. You know, you made Cade cry. He fucking… shed buckets over you. For a week, he holed himself up in your room and would threaten to shank us if we even thought about touching your shit. He got over it though. We all did, 'cause we reckoned 'what's the point?' if you're never coming back?" he said, voice calm as he spoke with a cold tone.

"Seamus, I-" Arthur started, but a hand held up by Seamus caused all the words in his throat to vanish.

"You said that you were never coming back. Then you did, _twice_. And yeah, okay, you didn't stay the first time but you're staying now, aren't you? Fuck, you have no idea. No fucking idea what you did to u-Cade. You just raised up ou- his hopes. W-he was so fucking happy that you were here. He was so _obsessed_ with you being back and fixing everything and making everything better," Seamus bit the words out, forcing each one through gritted teeth.

Arthur flinched each time he corrected himself throughout his speech and pretended that they didn't mean anything.

(However, he couldn't help but hear Cade's voice in his head, reciting the words that he spoke from their last conversation: '_Seamus cried because he felt like everyone was leaving him'; _Arthur bit his lip and tried harder to ignore the feelings that those words incited.)

"Looks like all of his efforts were in vain, right? 'Cause here you are, _leaving _again!" Seamus raised his voice and Arthur bit his lip, hoping that Andrew and Cade were deep sleepers and that the storm outside had created enough noise to muffle his brother's words.

A rumble of thunder reassured him slightly.

"Why? Why do you keep leaving?" Seamus demanded, his toxic eyes narrowed and Arthur found them to resemble two hard chips of ice. He tired hard to not look directly at them.

"I have to go," he croaked out, the lump in his throat making it hard to speak. He was confused; why did Seamus want him to stay?

He hated him.

They all hated him.

Cade… he couldn't have been telling the truth. He had been lying.

He was a liar, liar, liar, _liar_!

"No, you don't" Seamus snapped, his words cracking through the air and lightning crackled through the sky.

Arthur clenched his fists tightly. All the pain he had suffered, all the agony, and the tears that he had shed due to the man before him. Due to people who lived in this house.

He had to go.

He couldn't stay.

He would die if he stayed.

He couldn't bear living in this environment any more.

He had to go, he had to go, he had to go-"I _need _to go," Arthur stated, his eyes dry as he glared back at the man who hurt him so much. The man who shouldn't care about whether or not he stayed. "I can't stay here. I hate it here and you hate it too!"

"Then why are you still here then?" his brother asked him, his calm voice chilling Arthur to the bone. His eyes glanced up underneath his lashes, the beady black pupils piercing Arthur. Seamus' body was shaking and Arthur didn't know whether it was from anger or pain.

"W-What?" the younger boy croaked out, unsure as what his brother actually wanted.

"Why. Are you. Still here?" Seamus repeated his question silkily, "I mean, if you hate living here so much, then fuck off. But don't ever come back, because if you do… if you even dare to think about coming back, I will fucking end you. Got it?

Arthur gaped at him, suddenly feeling very unstable about what was happening.

"Good." Seamus smiled. "Now get out."

The younger brother blinked at his elder; his throat felt like it was constricting, his mouth was dry and his eyes were not. He didn't understand what was happening. Seamus had just been screaming at him just mere moments ago for leaving last time and now… now he was demanding that Arthur leave?

What was going on?

"I… what… huh?" Arthur stuttered out, face flushing foe his lack of intelligent response.

Seamus snarled. 'Get out. Get the fucking hell out of this house _now_! Get out! Get out! Get the fucking out!"

Arthur had never seen his brother so wild before. Not even when Aislinn left. Seamus' eyes were flashing dangerously, his teeth were bared and his entire body was hunched, like a predator's before they attacked their prey.

And Arthur felt very much like an unlucky prey.

"Seamus," he whispered, horrified at what he was seeing.

At the mention of his name, Arthur's brother seemingly snapped. "No! You do not get to say _my_ name anymore! You are no longer my fucking brother, now get out of this damn house before I make you leave!"

Arthur blinked in shock, before narrowing his eyes in anger. "What the hell is wrong with yo-"

He didn't so much as see the vase hurtling towards him, as he did so much _hear_ it when it shattered just inches beside his head.

Arthur's words died in his throat, his heart threatening to burst from anxiety and fear that began to slowly build up. His large green eyes widened further when he saw Seamus pick up a candelabra. He quickly ducked down to avoid getting hurt and span on his heel towards the door.

"Get the hell out of this house!"

Yeah, Arthur was so sure that Andrew and Cade were awake now.

Forgoing his suitcases, Arthur wrenched the door open and sprinted out of the house. His brother's curses were lost amongst the sound of the rain pelting down and the thunder that rumbled above him. The small Brit ran down the shitty path of their garden and leapt over the small fence.

His brother's voice was nothing more than a whisper now, but Arthur could still hear the hatred and the disgust that his brother injected into his words before Arthur managed to get away. He still saw the manic look of loathing in his brother's eyes.

…

Or could he really call Seamus a 'brother' anymore?

After all, he made his point perfectly clear. As did Andrew. His family house was no longer welcoming estranged family members and Arthur guessed that this extended to his father as well.

_Fuck._ Arthur's eyes stung once more. Andrew was probably telling the truth about their father and that made the pain ache even more.

Then there was Cade… who had tried so hard to just _fix_ things and make them right!

God, Arthur really fucked everything and everyone over…

He sniffed and continued to pound down the streets, his shoes sloppily hitting the pavement as he made his way desperately in the direction of where the hotel was. The hotel, which was five miles away. A hotel that he would have to walk five miles to, in the middle of a stormy night.

He was all alone. He only had his phone in his pocket and a couple of tenners stashed in the back of his jeans. He was also a young, seventeen year old boy, walking down the dark streets alone. Anyone could take him if they wanted. Anyone could hurt him. Anyone could kill him or kidnap him or worse…

_Oh. God._

With the rain pouring down and all of his stuff still at his house, Arthur came to the conclusion that he needed someone to help him. He flipped out his phone and pressed the number one to call Alfred; he could count on his best friend to help him out, right? Even though Alfred wasn't really speaking to him, he could still hope that their promise still held true, right?

Arthur held his phone up to his ear and sat down on a bench, waiting for Alfred to pick up. Arthur's heart thudded heavily in his chest and his throat constricted waited to hear Alfred's cheerful hello.

'_We're sorry; you have reached a number that is no longer in service. If you feel you have reached this recording in error, please check the number and try your call again.'_

Arthur felt his heart sink. He couldn't believe it; did Alfred change his number so that he couldn't reach him? Arthur rechecked the number, did he typed it wrongly? No, it was right Arthur had Alfred's number memorized like the back of his hand. Arthur pressed the call button again, hoping this time Alfred would pick up.

'_We're sorry; you have reached a number that is no longer in service. If you feel you have reached this recording in error-'_

Uttering a noise of distress, Arthur slumped down the bench, feeling the raindrops slowly rolling down his face from his hair. He glared at the phone screen, it was a photo of Alfred and him at one of Alfred's parties last year. Arthur remembered the photo especially because 'Best Friend' by Toybox had been playing in the background. Arthur snorted; some _best friend_ Alfred turned out to be.

Sniffling, Arthur buried his head in his arms, curling up into a ball on the bench, feeling his body and mind grow colder as the rain above him became heavier. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't go home… not only would it be dangerous, but it would certainly be hazardous to his health too. His friends probably wouldn't help him out; Matthew and Lovino… they might still be pissed off at him. Kiku would help him out if he asked but Arthur didn't want to burden the Japanese boy with even more of his problems.

Alfred was too busy being Kiku's hero to be his hero; Arthur knew he shouldn't be feeling such bitterness over that fact. After all, Alfred was dating Kiku. It was only right that Arthur took the back-seat in Alfred's priority list. Still… it hurt to know that perhaps he wasn't all that important anymore. He even went that far to change his phone number to ignore him, did he really hurt Kiku that badly when he used Alfred for his needs?

Arthur was starting to feel numb from the rain.

_Pit pat pit pat_.

The raindrops landed on his hair and body, he didn't care if he was soaking anymore.

_This is all so tiring, I'm so tired. How did I fucked up so badly?_ Arthur thought staring ahead at the ground, he was starting to feel drowsy after all that running from his home.

_Not my home anymore though. _The Brit's eyelids were starting let his eyes close shut. Just as he drifted off to sleep, he had one last thought.

_Does everyone hate me now?_

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Lovino was pacing in front of a door.

It was a door that he spent fifteen minutes pacing in front of. It was a door that he wanted to knock on, but then again, he really didn't want it to open either. Which was a cowardly way of thinking, true, but if there was one thing he was good at, it was being a coward. The Italian could feel his heart thudding low and deep in his chest as he thought about knocking on the door.

A door that led to his ex-boyfriend's apartment.

Antonio's apartment.

Antonio, who was probably buried deep within his covers and wondering what kind of shitty thing he must have done in his past life to have earned such a shitty boyfriend in his current one. _He probably believes that he was Judas or something… fuck,_ Lovino thought, not even bothering to rouse the energy to snort at Antonio's predictability.

His pacing increased furiously.

He couldn't believe that Ludwig managed to convince him to talk to Antonio. Not even his friends could do that. Not even Feliciano, his brother, managed to accomplish such a feat. _Hm, mental note: make up with Feli,_ Lovino sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He had left Ludwig's apartment before he even managed to sneak a lousy sorry to his brother and knew he that he ought to make up for that at a later date.

But first things first: Antonio.

Lovino paused in his pacing and glanced up at Antonio's stupid door. Jesus Christ, why was this so hard? It was just a stupid door, how can it be creating such anxiety within him? _Okay...this is getting stupid now._ The Italian furrowed his brows and chewed on his lip as he mulled over his options in his mind.

On one hand, he could knock the door and try to fix the shitty mess that he had created.

On the other hand… he could knock on this frigging door and fix the shitty mess that he had damn well created.

Lovino clenched his fists. He was not going to chicken out. He could just imagine that look on the German bastard's face if he retreated from his mission now. It would be a look that just screamed 'I am disappointed in you' and that was an expression that he barely tolerated from his Grandpa alone! He was going to talk to Antonio like the hot-blooded, gorgeous Italian _man_ that he was and he was going to… he was going… to…

Oh shit.

Lovino cursed himself. Sure, he was going to talk to Antonio and sure, he was going to fix things through, but he hadn't really planed out what to do after all that. Did he and Antonio just get back together again and pretend that none of this happened? Or did they carry on, single and free from each other?

Oh god, he really hadn't planned this out all that well.

The Italian glared over to the door. He wasn't ready for this talk with Antonio. He wasn't ready to face him, in person.

He really couldn't. He didn't even know what to say? What could he say? A simple 'sorry' just wouldn't do; it would also be the lamest understatement of the century ever! Lovino clenched his fists and glared at the floor.

Right.

He wasn't ready.

He was just going to turn around and walk back to Ludwig's.

Then he was going to apologize to Feliciano, because that would be ten times easier than apologizing to Antonio.

Then, and only then, he was going to sort out his shit and-

_Knock, knock!_

What the fuck! Lovino glanced up and saw that he had subconsciously raised his fist and had knocked on Antonio's stupid door. Oh no, this is awful! What the hell fist, what the actual hell? Didn't you know that your owner just wasn't ready to deal with all of this romantic crap, right now?

Oh.

Oh no.

Oh_ hell_ fucking no.

Lovino watched with growing horror as the door opened and Antonio came into view. The Spanish boy looked tired and withdrawn; his green eyes were bloodshot and Lovino could see the bags that lingered under them. His hair was a mess and he was wearing some awful pajamas as well. He probably hadn't bathed in days and Lovino was sure that underneath all of those clothes was a skeleton just waiting to collapse.

Antonio was, in short, a mess.

And Lovino had never desired him more than then. Just seeing Antonio created urges within Lovino; urges that wanted him to throw his arms around the Spaniard and protect him from all the shit that the world would throw at him. If only he could protect Antonio from himself as well…

(It was funny that Lovino didn't really feel any anger towards Antonio anymore; he didn't feel any bitterness or spite… he just felt cold and empty and he wanted Antonio's burning heat to warm him up again and make him feel loved.)

"Lo-Lovino?" Antonio's voice was hoarse and his tone was wary, but oh god…oh god, was it beautiful to hear. "What are you doing here?"

The Italian licked his dry lips nervously and held up a hand to shush the Spaniard before him.

"Shut up. J-Just… be quiet. Let me say this now and just…listen, okay?" Lovino forced out the words, trying hard not to let his gaze waver or stray away from Antonio's. The Spaniard nodded silently, his mouth still agape in shock and his bright green eyes were wide and brimming with confusion. Lovino could see the small spark of joy though and it was that spark that allowed him to continue. "I was a dick. I know. I'm always. A dick to you. I get that and I'm...I'm sorry. I guess I'm not used to people being nice to me or whatever."

Antonio went to say something, but Lovino held up a hand to shush him. "No, don't…don't say anything. Jesus, just let me finish!" he snapped heatedly, causing the Spanish to blink and sigh, closing his mouth sharply with a _clack_. "R-Right. So, uh… where was I. Oh. Um, I've always been second best. Feliciano was the only one who always made friends, who always had his work cooed over by our family and he was always being complimented and loved and shit. Then there was me, I…I hate people. I've always hated people. I hate making friends and I definitely never imagined myself having a, uh, a b-boyfriend. Until you came along. And you, for some fucking reason, made me feel… loved. And I really liked that, I liked that you made me your number one, instead of shunning me to second place in favor of Feliciano. I liked it. A lot. I r-really liked being your boyfriend and I figured that we would be t-together for quite some time."

Lovino's face was flushed pink. Antonio's face remained perfectly neutral with a hint of shock in his eyes.

"But I screwed that up. Obviously. N-Not that you didn't have a hand in it, because you did. Bastard, I've lost count of the amount of the times that I've said 'hey Toni, I'm veggie,' stupid, Ah, y-you're not stupid by the way. Sure you're slightly dense and a little bit air-headed… but you're not stupid. I'm sor- I'm sorr- dammit. I'm fucking sorry, okay? I'm sorry for doing all that stupid shit to you and I'm sorry for hurting you. But you started it so don't forget that! You shouldn't have said that shit about Feliciano to hurt me and you shouldn't have hit me too! But…I guess I kind of made it all even now, with all the shit I put you through. So. I'm sorry. Got it?" Lovino had to spit out his apology, He wasn't used to apologizing to people who weren't family and he certainly wasn't used to voluntarily apologizing,

Antonio blinked at him blankly.

Lovino's chest was heaving slightly and his eyes narrowed at the lack of response.

"Well?" he demanded. "Say something at least!"

"O-Oh!" Antonio uttered, eyes widening slightly. "I wasn't sure if I was allowed."

"What?" Lovino asked, pinching the bridge of his nose in disbelief.

"Well you said I couldn't speak," Antonio pointed out, tilting his head slightly. Lovino flushed and started to splutter indignantly.

"T-The fuck? Forget about that," Lovino said. "Just… say something!"

Antonio hummed. "Like what?" he asked lightly.

Lovino scowled and glared heatedly at the Spaniard before him. "Like… what should we do now. I've said I'm sorry, now what?" he said, crossing his arms with a huff.

The Spaniard before him slowly nodded and bit his lip. "Oh. Well… it was a nice apology," he said as he played with the hem of his shirt nervously, "but… I can't accept it. I'm sorry Lovino."

He's. Sorry.

He…can't accept it.

"Lovino?"

He…rejected him?

"Lovino, are you okay?"

Sorry, Lovino isn't in right now; please leave a message or try again later.

"Lovino, I'm really am sorry," Antonio pleaded, his green eyes widening with regret shining in them. "I just… I can't."

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

"_What?_ Well, why the fuck not?" Lovino exploded, his honey-coloured eyes darkening as his emotions started to build up.

"Well…I already knew you wanted to apologize," Antonio said, shifting uncomfortable as Lovino's eyes widened with disbelief. "Francis said that Mr. Vargas gave him the message that you were sorry and that you wanted me to forgive you. And I would forgive you, I really would! I love you Lovino and I'm sure you still love me too. I mean, you must do if you were willing to give me a chance the other day and you're here apologizing in person too! But… you see…I can't."

Lovino blinked.

Can't?

Antonio can't forgive him?

What the hell did that mean?

"W-What are you saying?" Lovino said, furrowing his brows and worrying his lip.

Antonio glanced at him apologetically. "I'm really sorry Lovi… but I can't forgive you. Gilbert said that it would be best if we were no longer together. He says it's safer for my health this way, whatever that means. Also, the school called up my parent and they said that…that… you were bad for me."

Lovino blinked. "I'm…bad for you. Like what? A bad influence? Are you serious?" he demanded. He had met Antonio's parents once and had always assumed that they had liked him. Maybe this was an example of why assuming things made asses out of people.

"I wish I wasn't," Antonio murmured miserably. "They said that they wanted me to concentrate on my studies, rather than little romantic adventures that could ruin my future career prospects. They're only looking out for me."

"Yeah, sure," Lovino muttered bitterly.

Antonio's eyes fluttered over the boy before him. Lovino could feel those eyes; those beautifully bright, green eyes.

"I'm really sorry Lovino," the Spaniard murmured once more. Lovino scoffed.

"Whatever," he sighed, before straightening up again. "Look, can't you just… accept my apology, without having to mean that we're going out again. Like, just accept it and I won't bother you ever again, I promise!'

Antonio's eyes turned sad once more. "I wish I could," he whispered, it's just that, if I accept your apology then I won't be able to resist the urge to accept being your boyfriend again. And I really can't do that right now. Understand?"

No.

Lovino didn't understand _shit._

"Yeah. I got it," the Italian muttered, before a bitter chuckle escaped his lips. "Well, this had been a waste of fucking time. Guess I'll just see you around then, yeah? Or…maybe not." His tone was broken, but stubbornly held together by Lovino's pride.

Antonio nodded. "I hope I do see you again," he said softly.

Lovino just scoffed and shrugged. "Right," he muttered, before turning around and stalking off in the direction of the stairs. He could feel Antonio's gaze burning into his back. But he refused a second glance. He would not, could not allow himself to turn around and glance upon Antonio for one last time.

He was starting to feel himself shake from the incredible heartbreak that he was suffering. He needed to find away and get rid of it. Fast.

Then he remembered Antonio's words regarding his grandfather apologizing without even letting Lovino know first. Anger overtook sadness as Lovino remembered what his grandfather had done.

_Time to pay nonno a visit tomorrow._

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Antonio closed the door and smiled bitterly.

Turning, he leant the door and slowly slid down it, his body shaking and his hands clenched up tightly into fists. The other two occupants watched him as he did so, small frowns on their faces. Antonio didn't pay them any attention. He just sat there, legs tightly tucked under his chin and his arms wrapped around his shins. His body quivered and his short, gasping breaths could be heard in the heavy silence of the room.

"Toni? Are you…alright?" Gilbert asked awkwardly. He wasn't like Francis; he wasn't the type to go and hug someone who was crying. He was more of the 'fuck-them-now-go-find-someone-else-to-fuck' type. Antonio didn't answer him, he just buried his head in his arms and shook it quickly.

Francis sighed and walked over to him slowly. He ducked down and gently ran a hand through Antonio's hair. The Spaniard was warm but his body was shaking too much for Francis' liking. "Antonio, please say something. You're scaring us, "the French boy whispered quietly, his hand never ceasing the strokes through Antonio's brunet locks.

The Spaniard choked and glanced up, his beautiful face twisted in an expression of pain and hurt. Tears slowly slid from his eyes and his lip was beginning to bleed slightly from how hard Antonio was biting it. "I-I…I love him!" he stuttered out brokenly as more tears fell from his watery eyes. "I love him so much!"

Francis' face broke as he wrapped his arms around Antonio's shoulders gently. "I know," he murmured. "I know."

"He apologized to me and he meant it! He honestly meant it Francis!" Antonio insisted as more tears fell down his face.

"I'm sure he did. And I know it was hard to reject him, but you had to. This whole thing is tearing you apart and it makes me sad to see you like this, _cher_," Francis said, tucking a lock of brown curls behind Antonio's ear.

"I still feel like I'm being torn apart though…" Antonio whispered.

The room fell into silence.

Gilbert glanced over to Gilbird and sighed, feeling somewhat to blame for Antonio's situation. "Come on Toni, go to bed. You might feel better in the morning ,ja?" he called out, breaking the tense silence.

Antonio looked up and nodded. "Y-Yeah. Okay," he sighed, rubbing furiously at his eyes. Francis helped him to his feet and gently led him to his bed. The Spaniard was still quivering and Francis could sense the amount of pain that his friend was going through.

"On Antonio. It'll get better, I promise," he murmured, pressing a chaste kiss to Antonio's temple.

"I hope so," Antonio muttered in return.

"It will, we're in this together remember Toni?" Gilbert said.

The Spaniard slipped in under his duvet and allowed his aching body to just melt into the mattress. "Yes. Thank you," he whispered, making Francis smile.

"Anytime," he replied.

The German furrowed his brows and sighed deeply. His friend was just too sweet for his own good. And Gilbert felt incredibly guilty for making him cry.

"Shit," he muttered and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry Toni… you could have fixed your issue with that Italian brat by now. But I just fucked it up even more for you." Gilbert clucked his tongue and moved away from Antonio's bed to collapse on his own. " You don't even blame me either… I'm a shitty friend who gave you some shitty advice and you followed it. And you _thanked_ me for it,"

Gilbird noted the sad tone in Gilbert's voice and nibbled his ear gently, cooing softly to cheer him up. Gilbert just sighed and stroked the bird's feathers softly, wondering how he could make it up to his Spanish friend and make it up to his ex-boyfriend as well.

_Maybe I should visit Matthew tomorrow and solve everything at once. Or I could just solve things between Toni and Lovino first. But I need Matthew, I need to know why. Mayb-_

"Let's all just go to sleep and forget about our current situation first, alright?" Francis cut in his thoughts. "Gilbert, you aren't a shitty friend. A clear rejection is always better than a fake promise, it's better if Toni faces Lovi rather than hiding from him." Francis said, his voice a little strained.

"Ja, let's just sleep." Gilbert lied down and pulled the covers over him.

"Buenas noches, tomorrow will be better." Antonio's voice was filled with tiredness and hope.

"Guten nacht."

"Bonne nuit." the lights were off and the three boys slowly drifted off to sleep, hoping that everything will be better in the near future.

* * *

**I know this is awfully similar to the original work and thats cause it is the original. I just edited small little parts so that I can continue the story. Starting from the next chapter everything would be from me no more copying. :) Thank you again for reading! And Thank the original author for letting me try and continue this story. :) I hope I'll see you again in the next chapter.**


	3. 21 How Things go Downhill

**Hey! I'm back! Thank you everyone who read it and followed the story! It really means a lot to me!**

**Here's the next chapter! Everything here is written by me except for one sentence, let's see if you can spot which one. ;) **

* * *

Cade, Seamus and Andrew were standing in a circle around Arthur glaring at him. They were looming over him, eyes filled with hatred. Arthur felt small, vulnerable as if he was their prey, and worse of all, he couldn't do anything.

"Murderer, you don't deserve to live." All three said at once.

Arthur's eyes widened, he started to panic.

"I…I'm not! I didn't kill anyone!" He defended himself.

"Lies…" another voice sounded behind Arthur. Arthur turned around; his brothers had gone, replaced with another figure. Arthur froze, it was his father and he wasn't alone. Beside him there was a woman clinging onto his dad, face covered by her long blonde hair.

"Da…Dad," Arthur croaked, shocked at seeing his dad.

"Lies! You killed Mary! You killed her! You made me find another woman to replace her! You made Andrew hate me! I hate you." His dad snarled at him, holding the woman beside him closer.

Arthur could not believe what his dad just said. "You… You said you l-loved me. You'll come b-back for me. You said you were w-working in the S-SAS?" Arthur choked out the words, his mouth was starting to feel dry.

His dad laughed mockingly "Those were lies you pathetic brat, so naïve. Who would love you after what you have done? I know I wouldn't."

Arthur let out a sob. They were wrong, he wanted to believe they were wrong. Surely someone still loves him, right? There's always Alfred.

"I'm sorry Artie," another voice sounded in Arthur's thoughts.

_That voice, that nickname, no, it couldn't be…_

"I'm sorry Artie, I don't love you." Alfred came into view, standing in front Brit. Blue eyes met green ones.

"You used me. You used me and it broke Kiku's heart. You knew I love Kiku, but you still used me. I can't lose him. I need his trust Artie, I don't want to talk or see you anymore. You caused Kiku sadness, and for that, I hate you." Alfred's eyes turned cold and turned his back on Arthur, stalking off.

Arthur felt like he had been slapped in the face and his heart had been stomped on.

"No…" His eyes were misting up. They were right, he was hated, why would he even be loved? He was giving in to their words.

"Hey bastardo, you screwed up my school record. Not only mine but Matthew's too. What have you got to say for yourself huh?" Lovino and Matthew had appeared, standing on each side of him, face full of disgust and hate.

"Y-You guys went along too, yo-you guys were involved in it to-too" Arthur sank down to his knees, he felt helpless, he was crying softly. "Don't hate me..." but he knew the words had no effect.

"You started this Arthur, you were the ring leader, don't try to deny it. Tell us in the face you weren't the one that invited us to the Café and sow the seed of revenge in our minds," Matthew crouched beside Arthur and grabbed his shoulders; his voice was cold and harsh.

"TELL US!" Arthur gasped and looked up. Matthew was no longer holding, it was Francis.

"I know I broke your heart but you _crushed_ mine. What you did was _unforgivable_!" Francis screamed at Arthur's face.

"I _hate _you!" Francis screamed again, shaking the crying Brit as hard as he could.

Numbness, sorrow.

That was what Arthur was feeling. The word 'hate' echoing in his head and each time he Francis shook him he felt his heart slowly break, like glass.

Arthur sobbed and hiccupped "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" Suddenly everyone was standing in a circle around Arthur and Francis. His cries were drowned out everyone's chants.

"We hate you. We hate you. You don't deserve any love"

"Murderer."

"Selfish bastard."

"Bad influence."

"Manipulative bitch."

Arthur was pushed back and forth, the taunts were getting louder and louder.

Tears now flowing freely, emotions at the brink of bursting. Arthur couldn't breath. He couldn't take it anymore, how can one be hated by so many?

"_I'M SORRY!"_

"Whatever is it you have done, you are forgiven! Just wake up! You are having a nightmare! Wake up! I'm sorry I have no idea what you are sorry about but yeah, _wake up_!"

Arthur gasped and woke up, panting, staring straight at a pair of eyes filled with concern and confusion. He was back on the park bench. It seemed like the sun was starting to rise, did he really sleep in the park for the night?

He shivered, his clothes were damp and his body was sore. It had stopped raining. If it had stopped raining then why was his cheeks wet?

Then it hit him.

Everyone hated him now. Cade, Seamus, Andrew, Francis, everyone. He had fucked up big time and karma's biting him back.

Arthur let out a strangled sob, fresh tears streamed down his face as he flung himself to the nearest being and cried.

"I'm so-sorry, I'm s-sorry." He apologized again and again, hoping somewhere; someone would hear his cries and forgive him.

XxXxXxXxXx

Instead of heading to the rink Matthew went to 'The Café around the Corner' for a quick snack. His stomach was already growling and screaming for food. He hasn't eaten lunch yet, and it was all Alfred's fault.

_So what if I am jealous of your relationship_, Matthew thought bitterly. And I don't on fucking up my relationships…it was just Gilbert… and Arthur… and Lovino. And Lars. Oh… god…

Matthew plopped himself onto the chair and dumped his bag beside him. He let out a sigh.

"Stupid Alfred." Matthew mumbled.

He hoped Alfred and Kiku would be able to settle the situation about Arthur unscathed. He didn't want Kiku to be hurt just because Alfred was too thick headed.

_Speaking of Arthur_. Matthew thought, _I wonder how is he?_ It has been a long time since he saw the British boy and the last time the Canadian saw him, Arthur eyes were a little red, probably crying from the realization of Alfred's little mission about cutting off all ties with the Brit.

He kind of pitied Arthur, after all Arthur and Alfred were supposed to be inseparable, like one of Arthur's idioms 'thick as thieves'. Imagine having someone so close to you suddenly shunning you, it must have hurt a lot. Matthew has been ignored his whole life so he would only feel half of what Arthur felt, he wouldn't know how it felt being separated from someone you were attached to since the person Matthew got attached to didn't acknowledge his presence half the time.

But that person had the most gorgeous personality ever, and the most unique eyes…

"Annyeong haseyo Matthew! You're back! What would you like today? They are all invented in Korea and Korea only!" A jovial voice startled Matthew causing him to jump on his seat.

Matthew looked up and glared at the Korean. Soo Yong just laughed.

"The look on your face! Haha! It looked like you were deep in thought. So what were you thinking? Were you thinking of what to order? Not having your usual? Want something different? Well all I can say that they are all invented in Korea! Therefore delicious and tasty! Or were you thinking about planting another Viagra jelly in Gilbert's drink again and you need my help? If that's the case I can't help you. Yao found out and nearly murdered me with his wok. Murders sure weren't invented in Korea. Yao said it was bad for business so I am banned to drug customers drinks. Oh! I think murders are invented in China because that's where Yao is from, not his breasts though, those are from Korea." Yong Soo rambled on, nodding his head, talking as if he was saying something wise and educational.

_Are you serious? First Gilbert then Alfred and now Yong Soo. Is it me or do I attract people who seem to have diarrhea from the mouth? _Matthew thought grimly.

"Yong Soo"

"And did you know the name of this Café was invented by me? That means this café's name originates from Korea!" Yong Soo spread his arms wide emphasizing his point.

_And… I'm ignored again. _Matthew rolled his eyes. _I really want to eat right now._ Matthew took a deep breath and prepared to scream at the Korean.

"Yong Soo, if you don't stop blabbing about how everything was invented in Korea I swear I will hit you with my wok again." A voice cut through the Korean's rambling before Matthew could shout.

Yong Soo yelped and turned around, grinning sheepishly at Yao who was holding a spatula with his arms crossed around his chest, one foot rapping on the ground impatiently.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get on with the orders bèn dàn." Yao said while he gave a light whack on the Korean's head.

_It's a miracle how Yao can shut him up with a few words. I think I should ask him for some advice on shutting Alfred up._

Yong Soo nodded at Yao and turned to look at Matthew giving him a 'help me' look. Matthew sighed.

'I would like to have a sandwich please," he hesitated, "make it two please." Yong See nodded vigorously again and ran back into the kitchen, leaving Matthew with Yao.

Yao let out a breath and dropped his arms to his side. "Sorry about Yong Soo, he won't stop about Korea ever since he started talking. Maybe I should lie to him and tell him he was born in China, maybe then he'll shut up."

Matthew chuckled "It's alright. I know how you feel, after all my brother is Alfred." Matthew paused, "By the way, bèn dàn? That's new." He raised a confused brow at the Chinese. "What does it even mean?"

Yao waved it off "It means 'idiot' in Chinese. Sometimes when I don't want someone to know I am cussing at them I speak in Chinese."

Matthew chuckled "Learning another language sure is useful"

_Maybe I should learn German, and then I can converse with Gilbert with ease. Wait, urgh! Stop thinking about him!_

Matthew looked at the Chinese boy who had seated himself in front of him setting his spatula aside. Matthew was surprised he could talk to Yao so casually, they only knew each other through Ivan and have only exchanged a few 'hello's.

Matthew lightly examined Yao. Yao carried a mature and wise look. Even though he was small sized he could really pack a punch. Not only that, Matthew secretly knew that Yao had an affinity for cute objects after Ivan told him how he caught Yao hugging a panda plushie when he was visiting the Chinese boy.

_Maybe I am able to be friends with him, I can talk so casually with him. Plus he likes cute objects too._

"Matthew right? Ivan has told me a lot about you. I must say I am impressed you managed to make him cry." He smiled at the Canadian.

Matthew felt a tinge of pride in his chest. "Thank you, but ah, how did you know?"

"Oh when he implied I was a girl and I punched him. He ran away mumbling about you hitting him with a puck." Yao said confidently.

Matthew was impressed. "Wow, you're not so bad yourself. He did mention to me once about not underestimating you. Guess he was right."

"Humph, I hope he learnt his lesson. Just because a person has long hair doesn't mean he is a girl." Yao scoffed and folded his arms again. He turned his head and stared at Matthew, as if he was analyzing him.

Matthew had suddenly found interest in his hands; it was starting to get uncomfortable. _Maybe not as casual as I thought_. Matthew pouted. _Why am I so bad at making friends?_

"Ivan has told me about you're a-hem, how do you put it? Boy problems?"

Matthew shot a look towards Yao, eyes wide with shock.

"Wha-? How-?" Matthew started but was interrupted by a plate set in front of him.

"Here you go!" Yong Soo declared proudly. "Invented and originated from-," he noticed the I-dare-you-to-say-Korea-one-more-time glare from Yao "Norea! Yeah! Norea! Not Korea! Enjoy!" The Korean scampered towards the kitchen.

Yao turned his attention back at Matthew and cut him swiftly before the Canadian gad a chance to continue his question. "Look, I know you are surprised and maybe a bit angry at Ivan for telling me something that is personal to you but just hear me out." Yao raised both of his hands as if he was surrendering to Matthew.

Matthew closed his mouth with a clack and hesitated. Then slowly, he reached for a sandwich and quietly mumbled "Go on." Nibbling on his sandwich.

Yao let out a relieved breath. " Ivan was worried about you so he told me about it. So I was wondering if I could help you. Do you need someone to tell? An ear to borrow? I'll be happy to help."

Matthew couldn't help but feel a flicker of annoyance, was Yao implying that he was a loner? Well maybe he was but there was no need to rub it in his face.

As if he could read minds Yao quickly added, "It's not that I think you have no friends, it's just that a person like you don't like to voice out, you rather not make a fuss out of anything. You are afraid of people judging you, especially people close to you like Alfred, Kiku or Gilbert," Matthew flinched at the name "Ivan doesn't really help because he hates Gilbert and he will be bias. So that leaves me, I'm neither a close friend nor a stranger to you and I side no one, I don't know you much to judge you, so you can just tell me anything without having the fear of someone criticizing you. Do you get me?" Yao said it all at once, looking straight at Matthew, serious written all over his face.

The Canadian was speechless; half of his sandwich was sticking out of his mouth as he stared at Yao with a bewildered face.

Yao frowned at the sight, "Aiyah! Eat properly will you? The filling of the sandwich will drop out!"

Matthew snapped out of trance and stuttered, "S-Sorry... What you just said… Y-You… You really are as wise as you look aren't you?"

Yao turned red "I-I, thanks you but I-I, you-you just looked like you needed help. Aiyah! Don't change the subject! This is about you!"

Matthew chuckled at the stuttering, amused that he was able to change a serious boy to a flustered one in seconds. He returned to the current situation. What Yao said was right, but does he want to tell him? Should he? He doesn't want to drag another guy down with him because of his boy issues does he? Or maybe he isn't just ready to spill the beans.

Matthew sighed, "I'm sorry Yao, I just… I just can't. I need to trust someone; I need someone that would understand me. Plus I wouldn't want to burden you with my problem. I'm sorry if I'm sounding really emotional and dramatic but, um, yeah. Sorry about that, eh?" He cursed internally at his verbal tic.

"Don't worry. I won't force you. This is none of my business anyway." Yao reassured him.

"Thank you" Matthew reached out for the second sandwich.

"But, just a piece of advice, maybe you should talk to Arthur and Lovino about it." Yao added.

The Canadian choked and sputtered. "Aren't they supposed to be the last on the list? They don't even consider me as their friend!" Matthew exclaimed.

"Yes, but I think that both Arthur and Lovino are going through hard times like you. They need you as much as you need them even if they might not know it. The last time I saw Lovino he was getting drunk and sleeping in my café. I haven't seen Arthur anywhere, it's like he disappeared." Yao stated, adopting the serious face again.

Matthew was appalled. _Are they really as me? Maybe Arthur was, since Alfred was ignoring him, but Lovino?_

"I'll think about it Yao, thanks anyway." Matthew decided. "I have to go, I need to train for the upcoming competition." He grabbed his bag and hoisted it up on his shoulder.

"One more thing Yao, did you do this because of Ivan?" Matthew smirked. "You do know he likes you a lot, after all he did ask you out." He was enjoying the sight of the Chinese boy getting worked up and red in the face.

"Ah- Er- A little. B-But mostly I was just concerned for you. I-Ivan asked me out just cause' he thought I was a girl, doesn't really show how much he likes me as a g-"

"PIYO!"

Something soft collided on Matthew's face. "What the…" Matthew froze as he processed what happened.

_The only bird, which makes that sound, is Gilbird. Gilbird belongs to Gilbert. So if Gilbird is here, Gilbert shouldn't be far…_

Matthew looked around frantically; he spotted the little yellow bird and grabbed it, then trapping it under an empty glass.

"Yao! Make sure it doesn't escape! I can't see Gilbert now! Help me!" Matthew pleaded. Sensing the mood, Yao took the glass containing the now angry bird squawking and pecking on the glass.

"Use the back door through the kitchen, quickly, but remember you will have to face him sooner or later." Yao warned.

"Yes, but not now. Thank you." Matthew barged into the kitchen startling Yong Soo in the process.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold your horses!" The Korean exclaimed.

Matthew ignored him and continued to run out of the café towards the rink. From a distance, he could faintly hear someone shouting.

"You can't cook mein Gilbird! Go cook other animals!"

"Bèn dàn! Doesn't mean that I'm from China I eat all kinds of animals!"

XxXxXxXxXx

Remus Vargas was lazing on his armchair in his office when Lovino slammed the door open.

Mr. Vargas yelped and looked at Lovino, not expecting his grandson to see him. "What are you doing!? Aren't you suspended from school? You do know suspension means you can't go to sch-"

"Why did you apologize to him without even telling me first," Lovino cut in darkly, eyes narrowing and fist clenching. "_Why?_"

The vice-principal relaxed into his chair and shrugged, "You were sad bambino, and I did it so you wouldn't have to apologize, I saved you the trouble didn't I?"

"My apology wasn't accepted because I somehow already 'apologized'," Lovino gritted out "Not only that, I was also rejected because the _school_ called his parents and they discouraged him from having a relationship with him." The Italian spat out every word with venom.

"Well," Mr. Vargas said, propping his elbows on the table "It is important to notify student's parents about what is happening in their child's scho-"

"Don't you dare pull that shit excuse on me! Why are you interfering with my life?" Lovino stalked in the office and stood in front of his grandfather. "Why would you even say sorry to him? You don't even like him! It's like you are preventing me to gain his forgiveness, crushing every chance and me getting back with him!" he cried, eyes flashing dangerously as if he would pounce on his grandfather anytime.

Mr. Vargas's expression hardened " This is no way to talk to your grandfather _boy_." Lovino was taken by surprise by his grandfather's bitter tone.

"I am not helping anybody, if you remember you brought this on yourself Lovino. You are the one who ended the relationship, why would you want to get back?" The vice principal replied steely.

Lovino snapped out of his shock and snarled at his grandfather. "Yes, I did, and I was trying to fix things again but you had to meddle with my affairs, you and that German bastard."

"That German bastard is your principal. You really need to learn some manners Lovino. Why can't you learn to be like your younger brother for once? Do you see Feliciano hurting because he was nice? Is it that hard for you to be nice?" Mr. Vargas sighed and rubbed his temple with his hands.

Lovino snapped.

"Would you fucking stop comparing me to Feliciano!? My name is not fucking Feliciano Vargas, it's Lovino Vargas! That means I'm not him so stop being like everybody, expecting me to be all nice and sweet because we are brothers! You can love Feli for all I care but there's one thing I'm sure, I won't be him!" Lovino ranted out red faced.

"What's going one?" Mr. Beilschmidt entered the office and spotted Lovino. He furrowed his brows " What are you doing here? You are not suppose to be in school, or have you forgotten that you were suspended?"

Lovino scowled at him and felt his temper flare-up even more. "No, I have not forgotten about my suspension. I came here today to visit my _beloved_ Nonno and settle something."

The principal raised a brow and stood akimbo. "And what if I may know, is that 'something'?"

"It's none of your business." Lovino said harshly. Blinded by anger, Lovino had forgotten that he was talking to the headmaster.

However Mr. Beilschmidt wasn't intimidated by Lovino, in stead he had that "I-am-better-than-you' look which infuriated Lovino even more.

"Let me guess," The school principal crossed his arms. "It's about Antonio isn't it? Is guilt eating you up? This what happens when you do something without thinking first. I hope you have learnt your lesson. But whatever is it I need you to leave the school premises right now or I will have to extend your suspension."

Lovino felt his blood boil "Even if I did learn my lesson. Even if guilt is eating me, do you think I have a chance of correcting the things the way they were before? After all your fucking meddling? He doesn't even want to fucking see me after his convinced him not too. Three guesses who told his parents about it? Yeah the fucking goddamned sch-"

_Slap!_

Lovino clutched his cheek, eyes as wide as saucers, mouth gaping. He felt the sting of the slap spread across his cheek. Mr. Vargas was standing in front of him, eyes cold with his hand raised. Mr. Beilschmidt was stood behind him, surprised at his actions but kept quiet.

"Watch your words Lovino, that's what made you screw up so much. Antonio rejecting you has nothing to do with us. Sometimes I wonder why Antonio chose you instead of Feliciano. Yes I know about that, Feli came to me crying about it. You made your only brother cry, what kind of brother are you? No, don't answer it, I don't want to know. What I want now is you to get out of the school now or else I will extend your suspension." The vice principal stated in a calm but icy tone."

Lovino just stood in the middle of the room, eyes wide. Then slowly, he straightened up, hand still holding his cheek and he did something unexpected.

Lovino started _laughing_.

Both men in the room were alarmed. "What the-" Mr. Beilschmidt said, taking a step back.

"Hahaha! This is hilarious! Nonno is being scary! _The_ Remus Vargas being serious! Hahahaha! Did you know this all started with a slap? On the same cheek too! Haha! It started with a slap; will it end with one too? Haha!"

Mr. Vargas was starting to regret his actions. "Lovino-"

"And suspension! Don't get me started with that! How dumb can you both get?! Extending it? Haha! Don't you know once our suspension ends it's summer holiday? Haha! This is priceless!"

Mr. Beilschmidt widened his eyes in realization. "Gott, how did I miss that?"

Lovino turned his gaze towards the principal and pointed a finger towards him. " And you! Your sons! One convinced me to go and apologize but the other convinced Antonio to reject the apology! I'll never get how you Germans think! Haha! Do you guys have potatoes as brains? Haha!"

Even though Lovino was bending over clutching his stomach laughing, there was not a hint of humor in his laughs.

"Ooh dear, I can't help it. Haha! And little Feli, oh how everyone adores him. Sweet little Feliciano. It's funny how I am first born but I am always in second place, next to Feliciano. Haha!"

Mr. Vargas swallowed down a gasp when Lovino lifted his head up. A large pained grin was plastered on his eldest grandson, there were tears steadily streaming down his face. Lovino wiped his tears hastily as if they were just tears of laughter.

" I need to go now. Staying in the same room with both of you is killing my brain cells. Haha, and maybe forget about Antonio, just like you wanted right _Nonno?_" Lovino said walking out of the door. "Ciao~"

Lovino slammed the door behind him and ran off till he reached the corner. He bent over, using the wall as a support. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop the pain blossoming in his chest and the tears cascading down his face.

"Fuck." Lovino rubbed the tears off. He shouldn't be crying, he _mustn't_ cry. "Fuck, fuck, fuckidy, fuck."

He felt his phone vibrated in his pocket and took it out. There was a message from Feliciano.

_Fratello, are you alright? Antonio called me to check on you. Please be ok._ _I promise to make some pasta and then we can watch movies. Love, Feliciano_

Lovino snapped his phone shut. _Yeah, tell Feliciano everything, cause he's the easiest to talk to. _He pursed his lips. _I need something to numb the pain. _The Italian wiped his eyes and stood up straight, face expressionless as he strode out of the school entrance.

* * *

**I swear I am a really slow writer, I'm sorry you have to wait :(. I wanted to post this before I leave for Guang Zhou for the holidays. So yeah, I thought I will try and clarify Matthew's problem since I'm a little bit like him, I know how it feels and it's like you hurt inside but you don't want to tell anybody cause you are scared you will bother them and they will judge you. I hope you liked it, and please do review! If you are unclear of where this is ****heading, I'll tell you a bit. I plan to mend their friendship before going on to their love lives. So yeah. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
